Havin' My Baby
by alexherrera5
Summary: The one where Chloe tells Beca that she is pregnant...sort of.


A/N: Hey everyone! So this is a story based on the first prompt that I received. It was "Chloe coming to Beca crying because she had just taken a pregnancy test". Enjoy and thank you so much for reading!

Beca walked into her and Chloe's house at around 5pm. It was a long day at work and she was just looking forward to spending time with her wife. She took off her winter boots and her coat, leaving them both in the mudroom. She walked into the kitchen and looked around. Empty. Beca knows that Chloe is definitely home because her car was in the garage. She started heading up the stairs, only to notice that their bedroom door was closed. She assumed Chloe was asleep and turned to head back downstairs, not wanting to wake the redhead up. She settled onto the couch and began to turn on her xbox. She had plans to play Call of Duty online with Jesse and Amy at 6, so she decides to start warming up a bit. As the game was booting up, she hears the slamming of their bedroom door and the quick sounds of Chloe's feet coming down the stairs. She turns to her wife smiling, excited as all hell to be seeing her. Her smile quickly drops as she sees her wife crying, no, sobbing. She stands up hastily and meets Chloe halfway, tightly wrapping her arms around her.

"Babygirl, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Beca says franticly while simultaneously running her hands over Chloe, checking to see if she was hurt. She grabs her wife's face with her hands and wipes the tears off her face as they continue to fall.

"Chloe, baby, please tell me what is wrong." Beca is practically _begging_ at this point. She's on the verge of tears. She hates seeing her wife upset and she hates not knowing what is wrong. Chloe responds by flailing her arms and attempting to tell Beca what is happening, but it ends up coming out as some garbled mess. The brunette stares at her wife as if she's speaking another language. Chloe covers her face as another loud sob erupts from her mouth. Beca tries to pull her into another hug, but she simply shakes her head and grabs Beca's hand to lead her upstairs.

Chloe practically drags Beca up the stairs. The younger girl has a few battle wounds from the journey up, but for the most part she's made it in one piece. The redhead shoves her wife into the bathroom attached to their bathroom and Beca is about as confused as ever.

"Chloe, I have no id-"

"Shhh!" Chloe finally said something Beca can actually understand and she puts her hands up in surrender. Chloe firmly presses her hands to Beca's shoulder and pushes her down to sit on the toilet, figuring her wife was gonna need to sit for this. Beca may act like a badass, but anything that isn't for the "faint of heart", ain't for Beca either.

Chloe grabs six pieces of plastic off of the sink and shakily hands them over to Beca. She grabs all six, unsure of what they are at first. She looks down and realizes that she is holding six pregnancy tests. She and Chole have attempted IVF twice. The first time they had done it, it had been unsuccessful. They decided to try once more and see what happens. With that in mind, you would think that the first thing Beca would do when being handed six pregnancy tests is look at the results, right? Not quite.

"Ew, Chloe. Your pee touched my hand." Beca said as she switched the tests into her other hand to wipe her right hand on her jeans.

"Beca, will you quit being a whiner and look at them?!" Chloe said, trying to keep the sob that was trying to escape at bay. Beca looked down and her eyes widened at what she saw. She saw six sets of two bright pink lines. And-

"Oh my God! Two lines are good right? T-that means y-y-you're pregnant?" Chloe franticly nodded her head, tears running down her face once again.

"We are having a baby, Becs."

Beca threw all the tests back into the sink and stood up. She wrapped her arms around her wife, lifting her off the floor and planting kissing all over her face and on her lips.

"Oh my god, we are having a baby!" Beca was practically bouncing off the walls. She placed Chloe back down on the floor and sat herself back down on the toilet. She pulled her wife in between her legs by the loops of her jeans. She lifted up the redhead's shirt and began planting soft kisses all over her tummy, her smiling growing wider each time.

As the day began to wind down and it approached 10:30pm, Beca and Chloe were laying in their bed. Chloe was watching Cutthroat Kitchen while absentmindedly running her fingers through Beca's hair. Beca had Chloe's shirt lifted up again and her head was resting on the top of her belly while her left hand drew patterns around her wife's bellybutton. Since Beca wasn't really a fan of Cutthroat, she decided now would be a good time to have a conversation with baby Mitchell. She scooted herself down a little more, pressing her cheek against Chloe's stomach and cupping her hand over her mouth and began to whisper.

"I can't wait to meet you, little one. I'm gonna show you all these cool things and teach you so much about music." Beca pulled away for a second to think, then continued to whisper. "I'm not going to lie, I'm super scared to be a parent. I promise I will do my best though.

Chloe was looking down at her wife smiling. She caught bits and pieces of what Beca was saying, but the rest kind of sounded like a mumble.

"What are y'all talking about down there?" Beca paused midsentence. She looked up a Chloe and narrowed her eyes a bit.

"It's a private conversation." Chloe smiled and rolled her eyes at Beca's comment.

"Are you talkin shit?" She said jokingly. Her wife threw her head back and let out a kind of sarcastic and kind of real laugh before she turned serious again. She winked at Chloe while simultaneously making the tongue clicking noise that she knew the redhead hated.

"Totes."


End file.
